Never Gonna Leave You
by MissCherryVampire
Summary: "Sakura…" he said in a warning tone. "Go Sasuke! Leave! Be with you mates or whatever you call them cause' they are sooooo much more important than spending time with me!" she flung her hands in all directions to emphasis her frustrations.


_Title: _**Never gonna leave you. **

_Paring: _**SaSuSaKu **

'_Always make time for the ones you love before you regret it!'_

"You're doing this again!" a female voice shrieked at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend just looked at her before shrugging into his black hoodie. "Uchiha Sasuke if you dare step out of this room you will not find me here when you come back!" she threatened. Sasuke looked into his girlfriend's breathtaking jade eyes and replied, "Hn. You'll never leave me Sakura." Sakura gasped at his cockiness and threw a pillow at him.

"Some boyfriend you turned out to be!" Sakura shouted before she walked towards the closet and began searching for something. Sasuke noticed. "What are you doing Sakura?" he asked her. She glared at him, "I told you if you left this room I will leave you!" she paused, "You don't believe me so I'm showing you that I am damn serious!"

Sasuke watched in surprised as she pulled out a bag and began to shove her clothes into it. "Sakura…" he said in a warning tone. "Go Sasuke! Leave! Be with you mates or whatever you call them cause' they are sooooo much more important than spending time with me!" she flung her hands in all directions to emphasis her frustrations with her boyfriend.

They were together for three years. Next month would mark their fourth year. Their relationship was never this strained before. Their first year was absolute heaven. But then there was a shift in Sasuke's career. He was always a talented singer and had formed for fun with his friend a band. They would perform just for some quick cash nothing serious until a talent scout heard them playing. Now it was all about the band and hanging out with the boys. Sakura was disappearing from Sasuke's mind as important or at least that was how Sakura felt every time her boyfriend left her to go on his tours or to spend time with his friends. And now he was doing it again! Damn him!

"Sakura…" Sasuke hissed out again walking towards her. He grabbed her wrist and she tugged away from him as if his touch burned her. "Just go Sasuke-kun. I can't do this anymore." Sakura replied. She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. She walked passed Sasuke and continued to pack. Sasuke growled and yanked her away from the dresser where she was shoving her hair accessories into her bag.

"Enough." Sasuke demanded, "I see your point." Sakura shook her head at him, "No you don't." she told him, "You never did." Sakura sighed and walked towards the bed abandoning her packing. "Just admit it Sasuke. I'm holding you back and this is your way of letting me down easy." She continued.

Sakura gasped as Sasuke tackled her onto the bed. She blushed as she felt his hot breath fanning its way around her neck as he whispered her name. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…" she meekly replied.

"Don't tempt me you annoying woman." He told her, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Sakura let out a chuckle before gripping on Sasuke's neck and making him look at her. He almost winced at her strength. Who in the world gave her inhuman strength in his modern era? "If I do so much to you then why do you leave me?" she asked with tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke was about to answer her when his phone rang out. He rolled off his girlfriend and answered with his signature grunt.

"Teme where are you? We're waiting on you!" Sasuke heard on the other line.

"Go Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she hid her face from him, "I…just go please."

Sasuke ended the call despite his best friend shouting obscenities at him. He gripped Sakura's chin and laced a bruising kiss on her lips. "You…" he breathed out with each kiss, "Better be here when I get back." Sakura pushed him away from her and used her arm to cover her eyes, "I don't know Sasuke-kun." She breathed out, "I can't keep being this patient anymore."

Sasuke growled in the nock of her neck almost making Sakura giggle. He was acting like a spoil brat that wasn't getting things his way! "You will be here." he demanded. "I…." Sakura started realizing that she was ready to give in to his demands, "I…" "Damn it Sakura just do it!" Sasuke cursed pulling her up so they could look at each other. "Okay/" Sakura sniffed out, "I'll stay but…." She looked him, "Please don't make me regret it Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's expression softened and he stroked her rounded cheeks. "You won't." he whispered before kissing her again.

"Hey teme you're finally here!" Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke entered into the room. Sasuke shook his head at his band mate and glanced at the other two who were in the corners trying to ignore the blonde.

"Sasuke." their manager Hatake Kakashi remarked as he walked towards the younger male, "Did you come up with any new material?" Sasuke just smirked and shoved a folder at Kakashi. Kakashi arched his eyebrow when he saw the title. "Please don't tell me your girlfriend was the inspiration of this song?" Sasuke didn't answer but everyone could see the smug smirk on his face.

"Alright. I'll listen to it later." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke stride towards the door.

"Teme where are you going?" Naruto shouted before his two other band mates slapped him across his head, "Hey what did I do?" Naruto asked wincing at the new bumps on his head.

"Ahh Naruto if you ever get a girlfriend you will understand." Kakashi told him.

"Huh what's going on?" Naruto asked, "I want to know!"

Everyone just shook their heads at the blonde.

When Sasuke made it back to his apartment, all the lights were out. 'She must be sleeping,' Sasuke thought as he unlocked the door. He slipped off his shoes and was shocked to see that Sakura's shoes were missing at the front door. 'She didn't!' Sasuke thought as he rushed to their bedroom with a heavy weight in his heart.

She wasn't there either. Sasuke growled and slammed his fists against the door frame She left him! She left him! SHE LEFT HIM DAMN IT!

"Sasuke-kun…" he suddenly heard from the front door. He looked up to see Sakura coming in from outside and taking off her shoes. "Sasuke-kun are you home?" she asked again.

Sasuke walked out front to see her looking at him with a beautiful smile. He cautiously walked towards her and hesitantly touched her cheek. It was warm. "Mou Sasuke-kun why are you acting like you can't believe I'm standing in front of you?" Sasuke barely heard her. He was so sure she left him when he couldn't find her and when he heard her voice he was sure he was hallucinating. He had to make sure she was real.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke pulled her into his arms. "Sasuke…" she asked again, "Are you alright." "I thought you left." He admitted softly. Sakura felt tears gather in her eyes again, "Baka." She whispered, "I told you I would stay." She paused and figured she should explain where she was. "Ino and Sai broke up. Ino was devastated." She said, "I when to comfort her."

Sasuke just grunted. He remembered that Sai had told them he was going to break up with the blonde woman but never told them why. He knew Sakura was telling the truth.

"Hey Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, "Let's go to bed huh?" Sasuke smirked. "Ah." He replied.

He picked her up making her giggle and carried her to their room. They didn't bother changing well Sasuke didn't bother and Sakura was in his capture so no one was leaving that bed. Sakura snuggled closer to her lover and sighed connectively. When suddenly, she remembered something.

"Sasuke-kun I got this really odd message from Naruto-baka." Sakura remarked watching to see what his reaction was like. "Hn?" Sasuke asked. "Something about what nasty things are the teme and you doing and then something about a song being perverted. I think he mentioned that you're a horny bastard and a whole lot of other things I really don't want to mention." She paused and took a deep breath in, "What was he talking about?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry about that Sa-ku-ra." He told her in a teasing tone. Sakura pouted. "But you will tell me right Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "I'll think about it." He replied. She elbowed him playfully.

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"You know that I'm never going to leave you right? I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. I….I love you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just smirked and kissed her forehead while running his fingers through her hair.

"Sakura…thank you."


End file.
